Dalton
| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit= | }} Dalton, is the new king of Sakura Kingdom (formerly Drum Island). He is a former guard of serving under Wapol. Personality Dalton is a brave warrior and a man who cares for the people of Drum Island and in return the people of Drum have learnt to trust him. As the new king of Sakura Kingdom, the former Drum Island, he lives a simple and humble life. He refuses to live in the castle, preferring to live amongst the common people of Drum Island even though Dr. Kureha has offered him a room. He has the habit of giving people completely trivial information, that they never asked for. Relationships Friends He is on good terms with Dr. Kureha, whom she approves of as the king of Drum, but treats him with disrespect. He displays no grudge nor protest against her for her actions and in contrast he seems to respect her for her role in the events of Wapol's ultimate defeat. The two remain on friendly terms, being that of two good friends and whereas Wapol disliked her for being a rogue Doctor, he is quite content with allowing her to do as she pleases. Dalton also has a sound view of Chopper, whom he views with the highest respect having saved the kingdom of Drum. He keeps an eye out for Dr. Kureha's "son" and was the first to tell her when Chopper gained a bounty. He also has respect for Princess Vivi, whom amazed him when she was a child. It was because of her actions that first made Dalton criticize his own king, Wapol. He compared her against Wapol and noted how even at her young age she was fully aware of her political status and how one minor incident could have descended to a drastic situation. Though the present Vivi did not reveal her identity to him on Drum Island during the Drum Island arc, Dalton was even more amazed by her actions with the Straw Hat Pirates after realizing who she was following their departure, and how one such as her would ally herself with pirates such as them. Enemies Dalton was the humble servant of Kingdom Wapol, who originally obeyed the orders of his King through loyalty. Dalton however, unlike other members of the Kingdom minsters, had a conscience and once he was encouraged by Hiriluk's actions, refused to be Wapol's obedient guard any longer. After Wapol fled Drum Island, Dalton harbored a deep hatred for his former King and refused to allow him to revert Drum Island back to what it was before his departure. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit He has eaten the Devil Fruit known as the Ushi Ushi no Mi, Model: Bison (ウシウシの実 モデル野牛(バイソン) Cow Cow Fruit, Model Bison) which gives him the ability to transform into a bison and into a half human/half bison form that resembles a minotaur. In full-bison form, his quadrupedal bovine state allow him to run at a much higher speed than his default human state, making it ideal for transportation; while his Hybrid form is primarily utilized for combat. His Zoan forms are extremely powerful, being able to stop Chopper's Heavy Point in just his hybrid form. Still, he wasn't strong enough to subdue Wapol and his primary subordinates. In his hybrid form Dalton uses Fiddle Banff (Fiddle Assault), which allows him to twirl his paddle-shaped sword and charge the opponent, slicing up anything in its path. This attack works especially well against large groups of enemies. History Past Twenty years ago Dalton served the former kind king of Drum Island and both he and the king worried about prince Wapol's behavior, however time passed and the king passed away leaving the spoiled Wapol to inherit the throne. Dalton then became a guard to the new King Wapol, but he was opposed to Wapol's treatment of his subjects. He was seen with Wapol in Mariejois in a meeting with Princess Nefertari Vivi's father. He was inspired to rebel by Hiruluk. After seeing Hirluk's noble sacrifice, he turned against Wapol, but was subdued and thrown in prison, constantly mocked by Wapol and his henchmen, Chess and Kuromarimo. After Wapol abandoned his kingdom when Blackbeard invaded, Dalton took charge and kept the island from falling into disarray, soon gaining the trust of the people. Present Time When Monkey D. Luffy and his crew came to Drum Island in search of a doctor to cure Nami of her illness during the mission to get Princess Nefertari Vivi to Arabasta Kingdom, they encountered Dalton and some men who thought they were there to rob the island. When asked about a doctor, the only one who could heal Nami was a witch named Dr. Kureha. Even after Wapol returned and once again subdued him, the people and even the top 20 doctors continued to help out Dalton. He was later seriously wounded by Wapol because he defended the townsfolk from arrows launched by one of Wapol's bodyguards. And he in turn then, even almost going to extreme measures such as planning to blow up Wapol's castle. Luckily, Luffy defeated Wapol and knocked him off the island, after which the people of Drum elected Dalton as their new king and renamed the island, Sakura Kingdom (inspired from the special chemical created by Hirluk, which turned the snow pink). Post-Enies Lobby arc. He appears later in chapter 440 as king of the newly crowned Sakura Kingdom (formerly known as Drum Island), where he shows Dr. Kureha the new bounties of the Straw Hat Pirates. Translation and Dub Issues In the 4Kids dub the fruit is called the "Ox-Ox Fruit" and the animal he turns to is an ordinary Ox. Trivia *Dalton has a habit of mentioning trivial things about the subject he is speaking of; such as mentioning that Kureha likes pickled plums when informing Luffy, Sanji, Usopp and Vivi about the island's only remaining doctor; and that Gyasta is a fine place for skating when naming it's location for Usopp and Vivi while they were searching for her. *In Episode of Chopper Plus, the ninth One Piece movie he never reveals his Devil Fruit form. *He is the first Zoan Devil Fruit user to appear in One Piece. Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Male Category:Human Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Royalty Category:Swordsmen